Super Vision Song Contest 31
|host = |venue = , |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 45 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |winner = "Ashes" |null = |opening = "Meant to Be" performed by Ananya Birla |interval = "Circles" performed by Ananya Birla |pre = 30 |nex = 32 }} The Super Vision Song Contest 31 will be the thirty-first edition of the Super Vision Song Contest. It will take place for the first time in , at the in , following the country's first victory in the previous edition in with the song "Meant to Be", performed by . The contest will consist of two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held sometime in 8 and 15 June 2018. Given that many countries debuted and returned as broadcasters were assigned to represent other countries, there was a very substantial amount of countries withdrawing from the contest this edition. Forty-five countries participated in the contest, once again the highest amount since the 26th edition. Location Host country The Republic of India (Hindi: भारत गणराज्य) is a country in Asia. It is at the center of South Asia. India has more than 1.2 billion (1,210,000,000) people, which is the second largest population in the world.19 It is the seventh largest country in the world by area and the largest country in South Asia. It is also the most populous democracy in the world. India has seven neighbours: Pakistan in the north-west, China and Nepal in the north, Bhutan and Bangladesh in the north-east, Myanmar in the east and Sri Lanka, an island, in the south. The capital of India is New Delhi. India is a peninsula, bound by the Indian Ocean in the south, the Arabian Sea on the west and Bay of Bengal in the east. The coastline of India is of about 7,517 km (4,671 mi) long. India has the third largest military force in the world and is also a nuclear weapon state. India's economy became the world's fastest growing in the G20 developing nations in the last quarter of 2014, replacing the People's Republic of China. India's literacy and wealth are also rising. According to New World Wealth, India is the seventh richest country in the world with a total individual wealth of $5.6 trillion. However, it still has many social and economic issues like poverty and corruption. India is a founding member of the World Trade Organisation (WTO), and has signed the Kyoto Protocol. India has the fourth largest number of spoken languages per country in the world, only behind Papua New Guinea, Indonesia, and Nigeria. People of many different religions live there, including the five most popular world religions: Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, and Sikhism. The latter three religions came from the Indian subcontinent along with Jainism. Host city New Delhi (Hindi: नई दिल्ली) is the capital city of the modern Republic of India. It has a very old history and is home to several monuments. In traditional Indian geography it falls under the North Indian zone. The city has an area of about 42.7 km2. New Delhi has a population of about 9.4 million people. Participating countries It was announced on 18 June 2018 that forty-six countries would participate in the contest. Due to broadcasters being randomized countries to participate for last edition, 26 countries withdrew though 29 returned. Once again, this marks the highest number of participating countries since the 26th edition. However, on 4 July 2018, it was announced that United Kingdom would no longer participate due to its delegation receiving a temporary ban, lowering the contest to 45 countries. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. India, Norway and Spain will vote in this semi-final. United Kingdom was originally planned to perform in position six, but were forced to withdraw due to its delegation facing a temporary ban, resulting in countries originally planned to perform seventeenth or later to do so one place earlier. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the second semi-final. Czech Republic, Israel and Japan will vote in this semi-final. Final Other countries Eligibility for participation in the Super Vision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active SBU membership. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation has not yet been disclosed. Active SBU members * * A total of 43 countries participated in the 30th edition and 40 in the 29th edition, although no announcements have been published so far on whether they will continue to participate in the 31st edition. External links * Forum